1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibrator embedded in communication products such as mobile phones, radio pagers or the likes, and more particularly, to a vibrator, which is vibrated when a telephone call is received, thereby informing a user of the telephone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile phones and radio pagers are widely used according to the development of telecommunication equipments and users"" desire of information. Furthermore, according to the trend of high-sensitivity of electronic parts with the development of the electronics industry, portable information terminals embedding the portable pager are utilized for multipurpose.
As a method for notifying the user of a call receiving state of the radio pager or the mobile phone, sound signal or a vibrator is used.
When message or call signal is detected, a motor of the vibrator is operated, thereby vibrating the radio pager or the mobile phone to notify the user of the call receiving state.
The conventional vibrator of the above type includes a motor and an eccentric shaft extending from a motor shaft. However, the vibrator occupies a large confined space and requires a lot of power consumption since the motor and the eccentric shaft are separated from each other.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a vibrator, which is reduced in its volume, thereby reducing the sizes of communication equipments such as mobile phones or radio pagers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibrator, which does not use an eccentric shaft connected to a motor but use a magnet as the eccentric shaft, thereby reducing the power consumption.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a vibrator, which is manufactured in a SMD type (Surface Mounting Device type), so that the vibrator is simply assembled into mobile phones or radio pagers as well as occupies a small confined space in the mobile phones or the radio pagers.
To accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a vibrator comprising: a rotary member having a center plate that a through hole is formed in the center and a unipolar magnet of an arc shape which is eccentrically disposed on the outer surface of the center plate; a shaft inserted into the through hole of the center plate; a pair of bobbins divided into upper and lower bobbins, each bobbin having a confined space in which the rotary member is located and rotated and a support hole in which the shaft is inserted to thereby rotate the rotary member; and a coil wound on the bobbins connected with each other, the coil generating a magnetic force having a polarity opposite to that of the magnet.
The rotary member, which is made of a Nd (neodymium) magnet or SmCo magnet, also has a plastic magnet embedded in the center thereof, and the plastic magnet has the same polarity as the Nd magnet or the SmCo magnet.
The shaft is inserted into the through hole of the rotary member or formed integrally with the rotary member to fit the rotary member into the bobbins. The shaft is formed in a cylindrical shape tapered at the opposite ends thereof. The cylindrical shaft may have a projection formed on the center circumference thereof which meets with the through hole surface of the center plate and has a gear portion formed on the side surface of the projection. The cylindrical shaft may have a projection formed on the center circumference thereof which meets with the through hole surface of the center plate and has at least one or more plane surfaces formed by completely cutting one or more portions of the projection. The cylindrical shaft may have a projection formed on the center circumference thereof which meets with the through hole surface of the center plate and has at least one or more plane surfaces formed by partially cutting one or more portions of the projection.
In an embodiment of the bobbins, the bobbins include upper and lower bobbins detachably connected with each other. The connected bobbins form a chamber for allowing the rotary member to rotate. Each bobbin has a support hole for inserting the shaft thereinto, screen walls preventing the coil wound on the bobbins from slipping out of the bobbins, and coupling means for coupling integrally the upper and lower bobbins.
The coupling means includes a number fixed jaws formed on corners of the upper bobbin and a number of hooks formed on corners of the lower bobbin in corresponding locations of the fixed jaws.
Each bobbin has air holes formed in both sides to thereby lead the flow of air during the rotation of the rotary member and a boss formed around the support hole, the boss being higher than the inner surface of the bobbin to thereby rotate the rotary member without touching the inner surface of the bobbin. The upper bobbin has holes formed inwardly from the fixed jaws and the lower bobbin has bosses formed inwardly from the hooks, to thereby be coupled with each other when the bobbins are assembled.
Furthermore, a magnetic member is embedded into the outer wall of the upper bobbin or the lower bobbin, so that a stop position of the rotary member can be designated.
In another embodiment of the bobbins, the bobbins include upper and lower bobbins detachably connected with each other. The connected bobbins form a chamber for allowing the rotary member to rotate. Each bobbin has a support hole for inserting the shaft thereinto, screen walls preventing the coil wound on the bobbins from slipping out of the bobbins, waist portions formed at least one or two sides of the bobbins to adjust the number of winding of the coil, and coupling means for coupling integrally the upper and lower bobbins.
The coupling means includes a number fixed jaws formed on corners of the upper bobbin and a number of hooks formed on corners of the lower bobbin in corresponding locations of the fixed jaws.
Each bobbin has air holes on both sides to thereby lead the flow of air during the rotation of the rotary member and a boss formed around the support hole, the boss being higher than the inner surface of the bobbin to thereby rotate the rotary member without touching the inner surface of the bobbin. The upper bobbin has holes formed inwardly from the fixed jaws and the lower bobbin has bosses formed inwardly from the hooks, to thereby be coupled with each other when the bobbins are assembled.
Furthermore, a magnetic member is embedded into the outer wall of the upper bobbin or the lower bobbin, so that a stop position of the rotary member can be designated.
To accomplish the above objects, in another embodiment, the present invention provides a vibrator comprising: a rotary member having a center plate that a through hole is formed in the center and a unipolar magnet of an arc shape which is eccentrically disposed on the outer surface of the center plate; a shaft inserted into the through hole of the center plate; a pair of bobbins divided into upper and lower bobbins, each bobbin having a confined space in which the rotary member is located and rotated and a support hole in which the shaft is inserted to thereby rotate the rotary member; a coil wound on the bobbins connected with each other, the coil generating a magnetic force having a polarity opposite to that of the magnet; a housing wrapping up the bobbins on which the coil is wound, the housing connecting the ends of the coil to an external power supply; and a cap covering the upper portion of the bobbins and fit on the upper surface of the housing.
The rotary member, which is made of a Nd (neodymium) magnet or SmCo magnet, also has a plastic magnet embedded in the center thereof, and the plastic magnet has the same polarity as the Nd magnet or the SmCo magnet.
The shaft is inserted into the through hole of the rotary member or formed integrally with the rotary member to fit the rotary member into the bobbins. The shaft is formed in a cylindrical shape tapered at the opposite ends thereof. The cylindrical shaft may have a projection formed on the center circumference thereof which meets with the through hole surface of the center plate and has a gear portion formed on the side surface of the projection. The cylindrical shaft may have a projection formed on the to center circumference thereof which meets with the through hole surface of the center plate and has at least one or more plane surfaces formed by completely cutting one or more portions of the projection. The cylindrical shaft may have a projection formed on the center circumference thereof which meets with the through hole surface of the center plate and has at least one or more plane surfaces formed by partially cutting one or more portions of the projection.
In an embodiment of the bobbins according to the present invention, the bobbins include upper and lower bobbins detachably connected with each other. The connected bobbins form a confined space for allowing the rotary member to rotate. Each bobbin has a support hole for inserting the shaft thereinto, screen walls preventing the coil wound on the bobbins from slipping out of the bobbins, and coupling means for coupling integrally the upper and lower bobbins.
The coupling means includes a number fixed jaws formed on corners of the upper bobbin and a number of hooks formed on corners of the lower bobbin in corresponding locations of the fixed jaws.
Each bobbin has air holes on both sides to thereby lead the flow of air during the rotation of the rotary member and a boss formed around the support hole, the boss being higher than the inner surface of the bobbin to thereby rotate the rotary member without touching the inner surface of the bobbin. The upper bobbin has holes formed inwardly from the fixed jaws and the lower bobbin has bosses formed inwardly from the hooks to thereby be coupled with each other when the bobbins are assembled.
Furthermore, a magnetic member is embedded into the outer wall of the upper bobbin or the lower bobbin, so that a stop position of the rotary member can be designated.
In another embodiment of the bobbins according to the present invention, the bobbins include upper and lower bobbins detachable connected with each other. The connected bobbins form a confined space for allowing the rotary member to rotate. Each bobbin has a support hole for inserting the shaft thereinto, screen walls preventing the coil wound on the bobbins from slipping out of the bobbins, waist portions formed at least one or two sides of the bobbins to adjust the number of winding of the coil, and coupling means for coupling integrally the upper and lower bobbins.
The coupling means includes a number fixed jaws formed on corners of the upper bobbin and a number of hooks formed on corners of the lower bobbin in corresponding locations of the fixed jaws.
Each bobbin has air holes on both sides to thereby lead the flow of air during the rotation of the rotary member and a boss formed around the support hole, the boss being higher than the inner surface of the bobbin to thereby rotate the rotary member without touching the inner surface of the bobbin. The upper bobbin has holes formed inwardly from the fixed jaws and the lower bobbin has bosses formed inwardly from the hooks, to thereby be coupled with each other when the bobbins are assembled.
Furthermore, a magnetic member is embedded into the outer wall of the upper bobbin or the lower bobbin, so that a stop position of the rotary member can be designated.
It is preferable that the housing has at least two or more terminals, which are embedded therein, exposed upward and downward from the housing surface and formed integrally with the housing.
Preferably, an extended end of the terminal is bent upwardly wrapping the side of the housing and apart from the cap, which covers the upper surface of the housing, in a predetermined interval.
Additionally, it is preferable that the lower end portion of the cap, which meets with a welding surface of the upper surface of the housing, has a projection for ultrasonic welding.
The cap has a number of guide holes at the lower end portion of the cap and the housing has a number of bosses for inserting into the guide holes of the cap, thereby securely connecting the housing and the cap.
Furthermore, the cap has an air hole formed at a side thereof, thereby leading the smooth flow of air.